Horror maze tripping
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Gingka and his friends were bored of doing nothing. Masamune decided in the afternoon they're going to the horror maze room and it is scary and dark. As for Kyoya and Nile they had feelings for each other when they held hands together at the maze...so this is yaoi and please review!


Gingka, Masamune, Madoka, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Yu, Kenta, Yuki, Benkei, Demure, Nile and Kyoya were at the B-Pit together.

They're just bored of doing nothing so they'd just gathered altogether at the B-Pit unless it's kind of okay right there.

But still it's also boring because even if they'd talk with each other they're still bored. They really hate this boring day.

Then suddenly, while Masamune had just remembered something, he grinned then told it with his friends.

"Hey guys, guys, guys! I have an idea to make this day less boring." Masamune said.

"What's your idea?" Gingka questioned.

"I just remembered a while ago that Zeo told me that later in the afternoon there's a horror maze room and he said it's going to be scary I can't wait!"

"So you're saying it's scary huh?" Kyoya said.

"Yep, it's gonna be amazing I tell ya."

"Well anyway what time is it? I can't wait for our trip later." Gingka said.

Gingka watched the time and it was already 2:38 p.m. He turned to Masamune then tried to ask him when it will start.

"Masamune what time is it gonna start?" Gingka asked.

"Uh about 4:00 p.m."

"What? Ohhh we're going to wait 2 more hours."

"Aha! Guys I have an idea we'll go hang outside while we wait for the time." Madoka said.

"That's a great idea Madoka!" Gingka said.

"So what are we waiting for let's go!" Tsubasa said.

They all went out together and just getting excited for later. First they went into the restaurant to eat something.

But first they'd planned what to eat so others planned it'll be hamburgers others they chose spaghetti but Gingka said about pizza they all agreed.

So they ordered on large pizza just for them then they'd enjoy eating it at the same time. After a minute, they were full then they paid for their order.

Then after a while, they went into the café just to sit around and do nothing. Actually they brought out their phones to search for internet.

Then finally they found an internet from the café then they connected through it. They enjoyed using the internet from their cell phones.

After that, they went into the park to just hang out and relax there. Nile sat under the tree alone then put out his mp3.

He turned on his mp3 then selected music to listen. He selected his favourite song from One Direction.

He really liked songs from One Direction and most of it is his favourites. He focused on listening to his music than to watch others there.

Then when Kyoya saw Nile under the tree, he intended to go to him and just talk to him or whatever he wanted.

He sat next to Nile then pulled out his earphone from his ears. Nile was interrupted then he snapped.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Kyoya put on the earphone on his left ear then he started listening to music.

"...Up all night like this all night, up all night like this all night, up all night..."

The song was starting into the second refrain then he started to like the song. He relaxed on Nile's side then focused on listening at the music.

Anyway, Gingka watched the time then he saw that it was 3:21 p.m. So he needs more minutes to wait for it.

As for Kyoya and Nile, they were actually just best friends but for Nile he just had secret feelings for Kyoya just now when Kyoya lied on his side.

Nile blushed then he just tried to ignore it and hid his feelings inside. After the song ended on what they were listening, it proceeded into the next music.

The music started then they'd just together relaxed under the tree. Then after that, Gingka watched the time from his watch then it was already 3:58 p.m.

He called his friends then he asked Masamune where the place was.

"Masamune, where's the horror maze room you were talking about?" Gingka questioned.

"Oh I'll just lead you c'mon guys."

Masamune led his friends into the horror maze they were talking about. It was just inside the school of college.

But anyway, it's still far enough. They just walked through it then after a minute they were finally.

Others were exhausted from their walk but anyway they were still excited in their trip at the horror maze.

They fall in line then paid for the entrance. At the horror maze, it should be only 6 people that should go inside so Masamune, Gingka, Kenta, Hikaru, Madoka and Benkei went inside.

When they went inside, it was all dark and you can't see anything inside. There were creepy sounds and also ways that you can't see.

They held each other's hands and others held their clothes and nervous and also scared. After a while, they made it on the first part now they were at the second part.

The lights were turning off and on but still it was dark. Then suddenly the light turned off then when it turned on the monster appeared in front of them.

They screamed but the girls were really scared but they didn't separate still holding with each other.

There's also a tour guide beside them just in case so when they turned right, a monster appeared again then it was dark again.

They can't see each other now they didn't know where they were going. Suddenly, a hand had held Madoka's lower leg then she screamed.

"Aaaahhh! Gingka, Gingka I can't take this anymore I'm scared." Madoka said with a scared voice.

She hugged Gingka then held his shirt tightly. Then next when a hand had held Hikaru's lower leg she stomped her feet the screamed.

"Guys, let's hurry I can't take this anymore!" Hikaru said.

"Oh gosh this is the worst I can't help it here!" Benkei said.

They were all sweating because they were scared. They hurried then turned over but still scared.

"Oh no Benkei please don't let go of me I'm still scared!" Kenta screamed.

After a while, they finally finished the maze and still wanted more but they were still scared so they rested for a while.

Now it's the others turn so Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu, Nile, Yuki and Demure were up next. Others were nervous when they went in especially Yuki.

"Hey why is it dark here?" Yuki said.

"Guys, let's not be separated or else we can't make it." Nile said.

"Yeah okay we can do this." Kyoya said nervously.

"Okay so let's move in." Tsubasa said.

When they continued to walk, they held together then others held tight together like they don't wanted to let go together.

Yuki held Tsubasa's arm then while it was dark, Nile was behind Kyoya holding his shirt and doesn't wanna let go.

Demure was holding Kyoya's arm then he was a little bit nervous.

"Hey who's holding my arm?" Kyoya asked.

"Sorry..." Demure said.

Suddenly, the lights were turning on and off but still it was dark. They were getting nervous and didn't know what to do.

"Hey what's going on?" Nile said.

Then the monster appeared in front of them then all of them screamed then walked faster. After that they made it at the second part now they've moved on the third part.

The lights were off again then suddenly because of their nervous feeling they were sweating and suffocating.

Kyoya felt that Nile was behind him all along and he blushed because he also had feelings for Nile that he can't tell.

Anyway, when they didn't know where they were heading, someone suddenly held their lower legs then they stomped their feet then tried to continue walking.

Suddenly, when it was all dark again like you can't see anything then when they moved ahead, a monster appeared in front of them then they all screamed.

Kyoya was a little bit scared but he didn't scream so loud but he really didn't scream in other scary parts but Nile does.

When a monster appeared again, Nile hugged Kyoya then held his shirt tightly.

"Aaaah! Kyoya please don't let go of me I'm scared!" Nile said.

"Okay please stop hugging me now."

"Sorry..." Nile blushed.

When the room was dark again they can't see anything now they released each other's hands then they'd almost separated.

"Uh guys? Where are you?" Yuki said.

"Kyoya? Hey where are you?" Nile said.

"Hey I'm right here Nile."

Suddenly someone held Nile's hand then Nile thought it was a creepy monster that held his hand so he screamed then said nervously.

"Hey who's holding my hand?" Nile asked.

Nile can't take it anymore so he tried to let go of his hand.

"Hey let me go!" Nile snapped.

"Nile it's me we're going together!"

Nile didn't notice who it was but he heard a voice. After a while, they were close to the exit so they were glad that they could finally go out.

Now finally they were out so the others wanted to do it again but unless others were nervous so they didn't continue it.

Nile noticed his scarf was gone then he didn't know where it was. He thought it was inside but it wasn't.

"Hey had anyone saw my scarf?" He questioned.

Kyoya looked around then finally he saw that it was near the exit so he took it then brought it to him. He ran into Nile then gave it to him politely.

"Hey Nile here's your scarf."

"Oh uh...thanks Kyoya" Nile said.

He blushed when it was given by Kyoya at least he liked him. Anyway then continued their way going back but others still wanted to roam around.

Masamune saw Toby and Zeo so he ran into them then talked to them.

"Hey Masamune are you coming?" Gingka asked.

"Nah I'm staying here with them you guys go ahead."

"Oh okay see you."

Masamune wanted to return at the maze again now with Zeo and Toby. Anyway, they all were intending to go home but they still talked with each other.

"That was fun right guys?" Gingka said.

"Yeah, but it's still scary." Yuki said.

"Hey who held my hand a while ago?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hehe sorry it's me sorry Mr Tsubasa."

"That's okay Yuki."

"Guys, did any of you held my shirt a while ago?" Kyoya asked.

"Sorry it was me Kyoya." Nile said.

"Umm guys who any of you held my hand tightly a while ago?" Nile asked.

"No I didn't" Demure said.

"Yeah me too I didn't" Tsubasa said.

Kyoya didn't answer though he didn't want to show his feelings at Nile. He just didn't know that Nile also likes him he only thought that he's the one who's been crushing with Nile.

Then after that, Kyoya intended to leave at the park but he also wanted Nile to come with him.

"Hey guys, me and Nile are just gonna leave here."

"Uh me?"

"Yeah"

"Okay guys see ya!"

Kyoya held Nile's wrist then dragged him sitting under the tree beneath the river. Nile thought that Kyoya wanted to talk to him but he didn't know what.

"Uh so Kyoya, what do you want from me?"

"Nile, can we talk?"

"Uh sure"

Kyoya gestured himself facing at the river with the sunset over there. He sighed for a while then was about to tell Nile something.

"Nile, I have something to tell you that I should've told you since."

Nile started to blush though he didn't know what Kyoya was gonna say.

"Um what?"

"Nile I know this is hard for me to tell you but I...I like you Nile."

"Uh okay me too I also like you Kyoya I like it when we're friends together." Nile grinned.

"No that's not what I meant I...I like like you Nile didn't you notice?"

"Umm Kyoya I have something to tell you too...Kyoya I just don't know how I felt when I'm always beside you but I think that I like like you too you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why my face is hitting up when I look at you."

"That's okay so I guess we should be together now you know."

"Yeah I'd love to."

Then after a while, Kyoya moved his self to get closer at Nile so he grabbed his wrist then pressed his lips against him.

At first Nile was shocked but then he suddenly kissed him back then until the sun sets then broke it after a while.

They smiled at each other then watch each other's eyes.

"Hey Nile, did you know who held your hands a while ago at the maze?"

"No I just heard a voice but I didn't know if it was Tsubasa, Demure or either you."

"You seriously didn't notice? That was me." Kyoya chuckled.

"Why you, you should've at least told me."

"Sorry, I love you Nile."

"I love you too Kyoya."

"Now let's head back into the B-Pit wanna come?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah sure"

* * *

**Okay so I guess that last time when my friends and I hang out together, my friend said that they'll going at the horror maze so I told them that I'll go with them then I was getting excited then when we went in, I was getting nervous then it was all dark and monsters around the room so at the end, one of my friend held my shirt before but at the end, he held my hand tightly then I thought that it was a monster I said "Hey who's holding me?" Then he said "It's me Saphire we can do this together." Then suddenly I felt that I had a feeling to like him slight so that's why I intended to make this story and make it romantic. Actually until now I told my friends about it then I told them that I have a crush on him then they smiled at me then chuckled. So anyway that's all guys! Please review…^_^**


End file.
